1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device including a phosphor layer, a light-emitting device package employing the light-emitting device, a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device, and a method of packaging the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that may emit various light colors by forming a light-emitting source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. The LEDs have a long lifespan, may be made small and light, and have a strong light directivity, and thus the LEDs may be driven at a low voltage. Also, the LEDs are strong on impact and vibration, do not need to be preheated, may be driven in a simple way, and may be packaged in various forms, and thus the LEDs may be used for various purposes.
Recently, a blue LED and an ultra-violet (UV) LED formed using a nitride having a high physical and chemical characteristics have been introduced. Also, white light or other monochromatic light may be formed by using the blue LED or the UV LED and a phosphor material, and thus the application of the LEDs is becoming wider.